Alone in the Dark
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Scary Smosh Universe) Dan and Phil adopt a little girl whose more than she seems. Unfortunately something lurks in the shadows...something dark and evil
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan nor Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is based on Sohinki's story of the 'Pale ones' in Scary Smoosh, and I just thought I'd expand on the idea, and it seemed like fun. So yeah, this takes place in the Scary Smosh universe, and features our favorite Youtubers Dan and Phil yay XD anywai I hope you enjoy it XD **

* * *

_Once upon a time, _

_Two fae lived in the woods...the High Ones, and the Pale Ones. The High Ones were the good fae, and were harmless tricksters. Always coming to have fun, and explore the human world, causing goodnatured mischief and never meaning to hurt anyone. Their wings were like the buzzing of bees, and they smelled of flowers. They'd send their children into the land of humans, to see if they truly liked it._

_If the child liked it, they could stay with their family, and slowly..their memories of being a fairy were lost. If they didn't, the High Ones, would come and whisk the child back to where they came from. Erasing them, from the memories of the humans they'd lived with._

_Then there were the Pale Ones. Their wings, made a high, tiny whining sound..like those of a mosquito. They lived in the forest with the High Ones, and caused more malicious pranks, sometimes even killing people for their own amusement. Their favorite past time, was luring children into the forest and eating them._

_They thrived in the shadows, and hated the sunlight...only the teeth of children would satisfy them. _

_The Pale ones hid under the beds and in the closets of children, and if the child was naughty...they would be whisked away...never to be seen again. Their favorite food however, were the High Ones..specifically, the children of the High Ones. When the child was left in the human world..._

_They were most at risk._

The tiny little girl ran, gasping for breath as she did so. She whimpered, and looked back, as she heard that whining sound not far from her as the shadows drew nearer and nearer. The sun had set..meaning they were out and about. She screamed, as something tripped her. Screaming and crying out, in the quiet London street as she was being dragged down the dark alleyway.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, as the whining grew louder and louder. Until finally...she was swallowed by the darkness...her screams fading out, as the incessant sound of whining faded.

" Top story today, the body of five year old Hayley White was found in an alleyway, brutally mauled."

Dan looked up, from his cereal, as Phil's eyes began to fill with sadness. He turned off the t.v. as Phil went over and sat down next to him.

" I hope they catch whatever's been attacking those poor kids, " Said Phil, looking down sadly. Lately, the past month, had been filled with news stories of children being found mauled brutally and..well it frightened Phil. Especially since no one knew what was attacking them. Dan placed a sympathetic hand over Phil's. His brown eyes looked at his boyfriend with a warm and loving gaze.

" Don't worry, their going to catch it, and put a stop to it." Said Dan reassuringly. Honestly, it disturbed him to know what was going on...he just hoped that whatever was causing it was going to be caught soon and that this would end. He didn't think he could stomach hearing about another child getting murdered.

After breakfast, the two Youtubers walked down the street to a small orphanage. After a few years of being together, they'd decided to adopt a little boy or girl of their own and after pouring through all sorts of phone books, and websites. Looking for an orphanage or Adoption Agency that would let two men adopt a child. They'd thankfully found one nearby.

Dan looked at Phil, and smiled. Phil sighed, as he looked at him back, and smiled softly before looking at Dan nervously.

" Dan what if they don't want two daddies? What if...what if we can't protect them from..." Phil let that sentence trail off. Dan placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" We will Phil, and I'm sure we'll find a little girl or boy, who'll love having two daddies, and who'll see that we can be just as loving and supporting as any couple thats both a mum and dad." Said Dan encouragingly, Phil sighed and nodded. They headed in and after meeting with the kindly old woman who ran the orphanage and answering questions about what they did, where they lived, and the like.

They were allowed to see the children.

They walked in, and saw all of the boys and girls playing in the room with the toys. Phil smiled, and waved, talking to each of them as they came up to Dan and him...when he noticed a little girl painting in a corner by herself. Her red hair trailing down her back. He went over, and saw she was painting a flower.

" Thats a pretty flower." Said Phil.

" It's a lily, alot of girls draw roses...but roses are hard for me, lilies are easier." She replied, still looking at the painting before turning to Phil and smiling softly.

" I think it looks beautiful, my names Phil what's yours?"

" Esther." She replied, Phil smiled as the little girl, who looked to be about seven or eight got up from the chair and brought a few more paintings showing them to Phil. He smiled as he looked through them, they were mostly of flowers, and trees. He furrowed his brow when he saw a stick figure with circles coming out of its back.

" Whats this one?" He asked.

" Thats a fairy, see her wings?" Said Esther, as she looked up at Phil and pointed to the circles. Phil gave a small chuckle, as he patted her head.

" Its very pretty." He replied, smiling as she beamed up at him. Dan went over, to see what Phil was looking at, he smiled, at the pictures.

" Wow, these are good." Said Dan, Esther scrunched up her nose, and blushed, as her smile grew bigger. Phil smiled at the little girl, he knew who he wanted to adopt now. He turned to Dan, who met his gaze and nodded. There was something about the little girl that they liked...though Phil noticed that there was the strange smell of Myrtle surrounding the small area.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan nor Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, So thanks for the review, faves and follows I really appreciate that. So, yeah anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

" Alright, everything looks good, but there are a few things I have to tell you about Esther." Said the matronly woman, as Dan and Phil sat in her office having finished going through all of the paperwork and background checks. Everything was in order, they listened as the old woman explained.

" She eats very little meat, she'll eat her vegetables just fine but when it comes to meat, she'll either leave it there or eat very little of it. When asked why, she said that met makes her stomach hurt, and if she eats too much she'll vomit. We took her to the doctor, and he found that her body couldn't process the meat fairly well. So, she has to take Iron supplements in order to get her nutrients. " She explained, Dan and Phil nodded as she went on. " She is also deathly afraid of the dark, which I can only gather, happened because of...how she came to us."

" How did that happen, if you don't mind my asking?" Asked Dan curiously.

" Normally we don't...give out that information, but in this case I feel that it will help you better understand her fear of the dark. It was one night, where there had been a black out. She hid in the bathroom, . She said she heard...screaming, and a whining sound...like those of a skeeter. She said something was trying to break down the door, where she heard snarling sounds. When something grabbed her and when the lights came back on...her parents were dead. And there was no evidence of a break-in, no sign left of the attacker." Explained the old woman.

Dan and Phil shared a look, that explained her fear of the dark.

" She's a very quiet child, who likes to keep to herself and hasn't made quite alot of friends since arriving. She sleeps with a nightlight by her bed, and has to have people check the closets, and under her bed. Which...doesn't help her case. She likes sweets, like any other child...but, like with meat, she can't have too many of them or else she will throw it back up. Same goes for any soft drinks, or even milk, whereas water and juice she can drink just fine. That should be everything." Said The woman, Dan and Phil nodded and after thanking her.

They got Esther's things, as she skipped along with them out the door.

" What do you do?" Asked Esther, holding Phil's hand as they walked down the street.

" Dan and I work together, we're Youtubers which means it's our job to make videos on Youtube, and we also have a radio show on BBC1." Explained Phil with a small smile. She nodded, and gasped lightly, letting go of Phil's side and immediately clinging to his waist as a man walked by with incredibly pale skin. He wore a black trenchcoat, and black sunglasses, which fit well with his black hat. Though she saw his red eyes, as he roundd the corner. She whimpered slightly.

" Are you ok?" Asked Phil, gently running a hand through her red hair.

She looked up at him, and nodded as they headed back to the apartment. They set her things in Dan's old room, across the hall from his and Phil's room.

" Ok, this is your new room, like it?" He asked, she smiled ad nodded as she hopped on the bed.

" Now, because you're afraid of the dark, I have these fairylights we could put on the bed." Said Dan, pulling out some Christmas lights, she smiled and nodded her blue eyes lighting up. Dan smiled and began to set them up, as Phil took her things from the box and began hanging the clothes.

" You have alot of green, is that your favorite color?" Asked Phil.

" Yes, Green is a nice color, it reminds me of spring." Said Esther, as she took her stuffed animals out and began to place them in her room. She took out several books, and a few random dolls as well...one of them Dan noticed, was a stuffed animal that had no mouth. Just a bunch of cotton sticking out.

" What happened to this?" Asked Dan, as he took the bear ans inspected it.

" They tried to eat its teeth, but teddies don't have teeth." Said Esther, Dan furrowed his brow.

" Whose they?"

" The people who live in the closet and under the bed." Said the tiny girl, Phil immediately stopped and backed away a few inches from the wardrobe. Dan nodded, as he looked down at the bear. He had a feeling this had something to do with her fear.

" Well I can assure you, there are no people living in your closet or under the bed, alright?" Said Dan with a small smile. She looked up and nodded.

" What do I call you?" Asked Esther curiously, Dan and Phil immediately looked at each other once again as Phil cleared his throat.

" Um, Dan and Phil, for now...but maybe, once you get comfortable enough...dad..or daddy?" Said Phil, she nodded. He smiled, and walked away before coming back with a camera.

" Do you want to be in a video?" He asked curiously.

" Hold still." Said Dan with a small chuckle, as she was laughing which made it hard to draw the cat whiskers on her face as well as on her nose. After they did the video, where they did random things, and awsnered questions. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the apartment watching tv.

Esther explored the apartment...she stopped as she reached the base of the stairs, where the door to the apartment building was. The light wasn't on, as Dan and Phil had told her that the bulb was broken. She stepped back, as the shadows seemed to get darker and darker. She turned and ran back upstairs to where the light was on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire/Amazingphil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I made up a schedule for updating stories, I will update two stories everyday, with a huge update frenzy on fridays where I update all of my stories, with no updates on the weekend. On Mondays, I'll update Alone in the Dark and Daddy Smosh 2, and to see the full list just go to my profile and its under my forums list. Ok, so lets get to it**

* * *

Esther ran back up the steps into the lounge, where Dan was busy doing his Younow livestream. Dan immediately looked up, as she seemed to be trying to catch her breath and lost all color on her face which brought out the small amount of freckles on her face. Dan went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Are you alright?" He asked softly.

" It was dark and..and I don't like it." She replied looking up at him with big, teary blue eyes. He hugged her, as she wrapped her arms around him and sniffed.

" It's alright, theres nothing to be scared of in the dark, it's just your mind making things up. " Said Dan comfortingly, she shook her head and looked up at Dan with wide eyes.

" But the monsters are there, the ones that eat teeth and sound like mosquitoes." Said Esther insistantly. Dan sighed, and looked down at the little girl, he knew they had to be patient...especially since what happened had been traumatic. He just hoped they could get rid of that notion of 'monsters in the shadows'

" Baby, I promise you there's nothing there." Said Dan, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones. She looked down and nodded, knowing he didn't believe her.

" C'mon, Phil's making dinner, why don't we go over here on the couch ok?" Said Dan, she nodded and went over sitting with Dan as he went back to his liveshow. He was explaining who she was, and that she'd be living here with them now. Her eyes trailed to the door...a small whining sound ringing in her ears.

Phil hummed as he made dinner, when overhead one of the lightbulbs began to flicker.

The british Youtuber furrowed his brow, wondering if the bulb was going to give out as well. He heard a small whining sound, like a mosquito hovering outside. He opened the window and found nothing but the dark night sky, he shook his head and decided he was being silly. When he heard the doorbell ringing.

He sighed, and decided to go see who it was. He went down the steps, and opened the door, to see the same man from earlier with black trenchcoat, and dark sunglasses.

" Um, can I help you?" Asked Phil curiously.

" Yes, I'm a Social worker, and I'm here about a call of a child in the building." Said the incredibly pale man. Phil furrowed his brow as he looked up at the man...there was something fairly suspicious about him, and his gut was telling him not to do it.

" Is there some sort of problem?" He asked.

" Yes, they reportedly heard screaming." He replied, making Phil lift up an eyebrow.

" Well I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong flat because, while there is a child here, there was no screaming from this flat." Said Phil, now he was really starting to wonder. The man uttered a low growl, though Phil stood his ground, the man turned and walked away. Phil sighed, as he let out the breath he'd been holding in, before heading back inside.

The man looked back as Phil closed the door before going down the shadowy hall...he knew the fairy child was in there, and they would not be denied their meal.

Phil went back, past the lounge, and smiled as Dan and Esther were on Younow awnsering questions. He didn't know what that was about or who'd called but he was curious now. He went to the kitchen and called the department of social services.

He continued making dinner, the encounter in the back of his mind.

" Alright, well we have to go now as dinner is almost ready." Said Dan, Esther groaned and looked up at Dan.

" Now?" She asked, he chuckled and nodded.

" Yes dear, now." He replied with a small smile, she gave a tiny pout not really wanting to go as they were having so much fun. Still, er stomach made a small growling sound indicating that it wanted food. Dan smiled, and ruffled her red hair.

" Come on, we can say hi to them next week." Said Dan, she nodded and Dan turned off the laptop as Phil came back with Dinner.

" Hey guys, dinner's ready." Said Phil, as Esther went over and took one of the plates Phil was holding and set it on the table. He handed Dan his plate and settled in next to him, whilst Esther sat infront.

" Ok, so What shall we watch?" Asked Dan, when Phil nudged him and motioned to the door. He furrowed his brow and cleared his throat before getting the remote.

" Um, Es, honey why don't you choose what we're watching. Phil and I are going to do put the laptop away." Said Dan, she nodded as he handed her the remote. She wondered why taking the laptop required both of them but decided that it was probably a grownup thing.

She took the remote and began changing the channel as Dan and Phil stepped outside into the told Dan about his encounter with the man, Dan narrowed his eyes as he listened...he knew that there had been no screams so no one could've called about anything...not to mention, Phil said Esther flinched when she saw him earlier and he was very suspicious.

" I'm calling the police." Said Dan, turning around to get the phone when Phil grabbed his hand.

" Dan I already took care of it, it's fine. He probably got the wrong address or something, besides nothing happened." Said Phil, making Dan sigh as he looked into Phil's blue eyes.

" Alright, but if he shows up again I will call the police." Said Dan, Phil nodded. After dinner, it was time for bed, they took Esther to the bedroom, and tucked her in. Being sure to turn on the fairy lights before leaving. The tiny girl looked around the room...her blue eyes immediately darting to the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor AmazingPhil**

**Hey guys, So, here is the next chapter of Alone in the dark, I hope you like it **

* * *

Esther looked around at the room, the shadows were darker, and all around the room had a very foreboding air to it. She sniffed, and peeked out from under the covers, as the closet door slowly opened...the high pitched sound getting louder and louder. She gasped and screamed prompting Dan and Phil to rush in and turn on the lights.

" What happened?" Asked Dan his face pale as a sheet as Phil stood beside him trying to get his bathrobe on.

" There's something in the wardrobe!" She exclaimed pointing to the closet, Dan and Phil let out sighs of relief. They'd thought someone had broken in or something, Phil went over and sat on the bed whilst Dan went over to check the wardrobe. He opened it and found nothing but clothes.

" Well whatever was in here its gone now." Said Dan, Esther shook her head and looked up at Phil.

" It's the bad fairies, they live in the dark places like under beds and in closets. They can only come out if you invite them in." Said Esther, her blue eyes looking up into Phil's own as she went over and climbed into his lap. Phil wrapped his arms around the tiny seven year old.

" Es, there's nothing under your bed, and there's nothing in your closet maybe you were having a nightmare." Said Dan, Esther shook her head as she looked up from Dan to Phil.

" I wasn't dreaming honest." She replied, tears pooling in her eyes as she wondered why they didn't believe her, Phil gently rubbed her back.

" Hey, its ok, I'm sure it was just your imagination...here, why don't you sleep with me and Dan tonight alright?" Said Phil, she sniffed and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Phil's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, He picked her up and took her back to his and Dan's room across the hall where she slept between the two of them.

" And then she slept the rest of the night with us." Said Dan, as PJ and Phil colored with the seven year old. Chris and PJ, had come to visit and get to know the tiny little girl that Dan and Phil had adopted. Chris furrowed his brow slightly.

" Bad fairies?" Asked Chris.

" Yeah, bad fairies that live in the dark and have to be invited in." Replied Dan, "Have you heard of anything like that?"

" My gran, she always used to make up these stories, one of them was about these fairies...they were the thing most adults say to get you to behave otherwise they'd get 'ya. They had the usual fairy weaknesses, couldn't go anywhere inside unless they were invited in, iron, that sort of thing. Maybe she picked it up from somewhere and had nightmares." Said Chris, Dan nodded.

That did make alot of sense, though he was curious about these "evil fairies"

" What do they look like?" Asked Dan curiously, Chris chuckled and nudged his friend's shoulder.

" If I told 'ya that, then you'd have nightmares." He replied with a small chuckle, PJ and Phil looked at the drawing Esther was doodling. It was a stick figure, with ovals on is back meant to be wings. Long red hair, with a flower crown on her head.

" Is that a fairy?" Asked PJ, curiously, she looked up at him and smiled.

" Yeah, I saw one once...but her wing was broken, these fairies are good. They don't sound like mosquitoes like the bad ones, they sound like bees and smell like flowers and plants." Said Esther, PJ chuckled and ruffled her red hair.

" Sort of like how it smells like myrtle in here, maybe there's a fairy in here." Said PJ, who immediately smirked. " And she's got red hair, and freckles, and blue eyes. Just. Like. You." He replied, before tickling her and making the seven year old laugh. Phil smiled at his friend playing with the tiny little girl, he was glad that they got along so well.

" Well, it was nice meeting you sweetpea, but PJ and I have to go get stuff for his newest video." Said Chis rufflinf her red hair, she immediately looked up at Dan and Phil.

" Can we go with Uncle PJ and Uncle Chis? please?" She asked, batting her eyelashes up at them. Phil chuckled, and shrugged.

" I don't know Es, if they want us to tag along then sure if not-"

" Oh sure you guys can, besides its been awhile since the Fantastic Foursome has taken on the streets of London together." Said Pj, picking Esther up and putting her on his shoulders. Dan and Phil looked to each other as Dan immediately got his leather jacket.

" Alright then, lets go." Said Dan.

Chis smiled and nudged PJ, who smiled back at him softly.

" You're just a big softie." Said Chris affectionately, Pj chuckled and smiled at Chris, his blue eyes looking into his brown ones. Ohil and Dan shared a knowing smile as the five of them headed out the apartment and out onto the London streets. They walked past a dark alleyway, with Dan immediately stopping upon hearing a slight buzzing sound. He turned and headed in.

" Dan?" Called Phil, wondering where Dan was going.

The others looked and saw Dan heading into the dark alleyway. Phil looked back at Chris and Pj.

" Stay here with Esther." Said Phil before going after Dan, who kept going almost like he was in a trance...the scent of lillies lingering in the air, which was rather strange considerning the garbage and mud in the alleyway. Dan followed the buzzing, the scent of lillies wafting in his nose. The buzzing stopped, and he saw someone's head pop out from behind a dumpster.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Asked Dan, she lifted her hands, and put them on the dumpster to raise herself up...his brown eyes widened when he saw they were covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter went up so late but I was eating and getting ready for class, and then class itself so...yeah thats why its so late..I promise the next one will be longer but anyway. Lets get on with the story XD**

* * *

"Dan...Dan run!" Exclaimed Phil seeing the blood on her hands. She screeched and lunged out as Dan turned and ran as fast as he could. Crying out as it pinned him and turned him around making him scream at the sight of the creature baring er teeth down on him.

Her blond hair turned black, and her eyes turned milky white...her skin losing its color and turning into an ashy grey while her nails grew longer into claws and the wings on her back becoming more moth-like. And her figure became skeletal looking with her gaunt face baring down at him. He was frozen in place as she growled and loomed over him.

"Hey!"

She looked up, as Phil threw a garbage can at her getting her off of Dan who immediately stood up and rushed to Phil's side. They looked at the thing, that returned to her humanesque form...she looked up at them with a saddened face.

"My baby..." She cried pointing to the spot behind the dumpster.

Phil swallowed the lump in his throat as he and Dan slowly made their way to the dumpster. Phil clutching Dan's hand in his tightly and protectively as they looked at the woman. They turned and Phil gasped and covered his mouth at what he saw. Dan turned and struggled not to throw up when the fairy looked at him.

"You did this...pale one." She replied, pointing to Dan who shook his head immediately.

" It wasn't me, I'd never hurt a child." Replied Dan, wondering why she thought he'd done it. The fairy stood up to her full height which had to be around 5'9 or 5'11 Hatred and scorn in her blue eyes...as she began turning into the skeletal moth like creature beforehand.

" Dan run!" Exclaimed Phil, as the two british youtubers ran. Chris got the garage can from before and threw it at her before the group ran down the street. Esther looked on as the fairy became a moth the minute she got out of the alleyway prompting them to stop

" Why don't we head home?" Said Phil placing a hand on Dan's shoulder, he nodded and they went another way home after dialing 999 and telling them of the child in the alleyway. PJ and Chris left Esther with Dan and Phil before leaving.

" She was sad because of her baby and she thought you were one of them." Said Esther as Dan sighed and sat down. He furrowed his brow and looked at the little girl curiously.

" Who did she think I was?" Asked Dan curiously.

" She thought you were one of the bad ones, they come out at night so they wear black all the time and their really, really pale which is why their called the pale ones. " She explained, Dan looked at his arm, now that he thought about it he was rather pale. He remembered what the woman had said...how she'd thought he'd done it.

" But couldn't she tell I wasn't one?" Asked Dan.

" To be fair Dan, she was sad, scared, angry, her child had been murdered, and then she sees someone that fits an evil fairy's description she's not going to stop and chat over tea. She's going to be out for blood. " Said Phil, Dan sighed, as Esther climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head as she wrapped her tiny arms around him.

They spent the rest of the day in the apartment with Esther never leaving Dan's side, and staying curled up next to him the entire afternoon. At bedtime, she refused to sleep in her room...especially after the previous night and what happened the night before.

So, Dan and Phil agreed to let her sleep in their room once more.

" Ok, now once upon a time there lived a family who lived next door to an evil witch. One day, the wife became pregnant and asked the husband to get her the rampion the old witch next door grew in her back garden..he didn't want to but insisted that she'd die without it..." Dan went on and told the tale of Rapunzel,as slowly Esther's tiny eyelids drooped.

He smiled softly and kissed her cheeks before tucking her in.

" Do you believe that...that it was a fairy?" Asked Dan looking back at Phil, who was getting ready for bed.

" I don't know what that thing was..I only said it because she was in shock and...well...it seemed better to agree with her. But I do know that I never, ever want you to scare me like that again." Said Phil, wrapping his arms around Dan who hugged his lover back.

" I thought I'd lost you...why did you go down there?" Asked Phil, Dan kissed his cheek tenderly and hugged him comfortingly.

" I'm sorry...I don't know why did I just...felt something, I promise I'll never do something like that again." Said Dan, Phil sighed as he wrapped his arms around Dan protectively.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire/AmazingPhil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I made a few changes to the schedual sorry about that and not giving you any warning. But, one thing I hope you'll enjoy in this new schedual is Supernatural Sundays! Every Sunday I will update all of my Supernatural horror stories like Alone in the Dark,and Once I was Real So yeah, I know that Supernatural Sundays would be better in October, but I love horror and I thought why not? Ok, so stories on Supernatural Sundays will be updated at night for better creepfactor. and without further ado, lets get Supernatural Sunday started with Alone in the Dark ! XD**

* * *

Phil yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up in his and Dan's bed while Esther slept between them. He smiled softly, as he saw her hugging Dan and cuddling up to him as he slept peacefully. His chest rising up and down, making him smile softly...he furrowed his brow as he heard a whining sound outside. The dark haired youtuber got up and went to the window only to see...nothing...nothing but the dark, London skyline. He sighed and shook his head, as images of the creature from before came to his mind. Dan was the one who didn't believe in the paranormal and the supernatural...sure he was afraid of litle stringy haired ghost girls and other random things that he didn't believe in. But..well... what if it was a fairy?

What if Esther was right?

He sighed and shook his head before getting back into bed, when Esther went from lying on her stomach to laying on her side. Her shirt rose slightly, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed some strange dark marks standing out from her pale skin. He got his phone, and turned on the flashlight before lightly lifting her shirt to see what was wrong. His eyes widened, at the large bruises on her back just under her shoulderblades. He furrowed his brow and his jaw went slack at the sight of the bruises, they were purple lumps with red veins stretching across them. The base of the lumps, were black rings around them and the scent of myrtle immediately assaulted his nose. He blinked a few times as the scent became incredibly strong when he leaned in closer to inspect the bumps.

Slowly Phil went to gingerly touch the bumps, when Esther whimpered, and cuddled closer to Dan. He put her shirt back down, and noticed how her ear was small and had a slight point at the tip.

The whining sound, grew slightly stronger from the window replaced by a buzzing sound. The whining and buzzing were out the window, along with the soounds of a struggle...his heart beating rapidly and his eyes wide wondering what was going on. After a few minutes it was over and done with...he sighed, and laid back down deciding to try and get back to sleep. His eyes fixed on Esther's back.

The next day, Phil woke up to an empty bed and went to the kitchen to see Dan making breakfeast while Esther had toast.

" Good morning sleepy head." Greeted Dan, as he set a plate of bacon and eggs down.

"Morning, did you sleep well?" Asked Phil, as he went over and kissed Dan's cheek. Dan smiled softly, and kissed him back when Phil smiled at Esther who gave a small wave. He smiled and went over to her kissing the top of her head. He placed a hand on her back and felt nothing but her flat back...there were no bumps on her back or anything at all.

" What is it?" Asked Esther curiously.

"Nothing dear, um...Dan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Phil, Dan furrowed his brow and nodded as he followed Phil out of the room while Esther kept on eating her breakfast. He listened as Phil, told him what had happened last night.

" You lifted up her shirt and saw bumps on her back...ok, Phil are you sure that you didn't imagine it?" Asked Dan curiously, Phil shook his head.

"No Dan, I saw these bumps and the smell of myrtle was really, really strong...Dan what if, she was right? What if ..."

" Fairies aren't real Phil...but Chris told me about these evil fairies and then there's Esther's story..." Said Dan, recalling Chris telling him about the evil fairies his grandmother told him about.

Esther looked up as Dan and Phil were talking when she sniffed and smelled roses. She furrowed her brow and looked back, as the scent of roses entered the room. She smiled, and headed toward the window opening it as the scent of roses became incredibly strong. She giggled, and got on the windowsill standing on it and stretching her arms out.

Phil nodded as Dan told him what Chis told him about the fairies..when they heard Esther giggling. Immediately the two british Youtubers looked in to see Esther standing on the windowsill her arms outstretched.

"Esther what're you doing?" Exclaimed Phil, she gasped and looked back to see Dan and Phil, when she began to lose her balance. Immediately Dan and Phil rushed over and Dan caught her before she could fall. He pulled her back, and held onto her as she clung to him.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? what if Phil and I hadn't heard you or gotten there in time?" Asked Dan, Esther looked down and sniffed as she let go of Dan and hugged Phil who kissed her head, making Dan sigh as he went to the window and closed it.

"I saw mummy." She mumbled.

Dan and Phil looked at her, as tears trailed down her face.

"I saw mummy." She repeated, and immediately Dan's features softened, as Phil hugged her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so it is time for Supernatural Sunday, unfortunately only Alone in the Dark is getting updated of the Supernatural based stories, because I need a creepypasta for 'Once I was Real, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me XD anywho lets get started.**

* * *

" What do you mean you saw your mum sweetheart?" Asked Dan softly, as he knelt down to the redheaded girl's eye level. Immediately, her blue eyes went to the window, Dan turned and slowly made his way over to the open window when he heard something buzzing. The scent of roses wafting in the air, he furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes as he looked around but saw nothing but the London Skyline.

" She came back for me, and I wanted to give her a hug." Said Esther, looking back at Phil who immediately felt his heart break at that sentence. He sighed, and brushed some of her red hair back from her face, and clearing his throat.

" Darling your mum...she...she's an angel now-"

" She's not an angel she's a fairy, angel wings are different than fairy wings. My other mum is an angel, my real mum is a fairy." Said Esther, her blue eyes looking into Phil's as is mouth gaped abit unsure of what exactly to say to that.

" Es honey, why don't you get dressed we're going to the library." Said Dan, Esther nodded, as she immediately rushed down the hall, Dan went over to Phil who still looked very shocked by what she'd said before turning to Dan.

" Why're we going to the library?"

" Because if Harry Potter has taught me anything, its when in doubt always go to the library it will have all the answers. We're going to do some research on fairies." Said Dan, Phil nodded before turning to the window he gasped and jumped after seeing a red haired woman at the window for a second before hearing something buzz off.

" Phil, are you alright?" Asked Dan worriedly as he placed a hand on his lover's shoulder.

" Yeah..I, I'm fine I thought I saw the fairy that Esther was talking about." He replied, Dan furrowed his brow and looked to the window. Well whatever fairy was there was gone now, after taking a shower and getting dressed the family of three went to a library not far from where Dan and Phil's apartment was. Esther immediatelyy skipped along to the children's section whilst Dan and Phil went to go search things about fairies.

Esther happily hummed and skipped when she gasped and saw a pale man in a long black trenchcoat, black hat and black sunglasses. Immediately, she turned and rushed off to go find Dan and Phil.

Dan and Phil looked through the shelves, before getting all the books on fairies they could find.

Phil opened one of the misty old books, and was greeted with colorful illustrations and designs. He bought the book closer to his face so he could see, it was a painting of a fairy with beautiful flowing hair, and a dress that looked like it was made of leaves, and decorated with flowers and dandelions. A flower crown was nestled on her head, which went well with her large wings which loked like daisy petals. She was dancing in a green garden, a mischievous smile on her face.

" She's beautiful." Said Dan, when he looked at the picture Phil was staring at.

" She is...I dunno Dan, you really think something in here can help us?" Asked Phil nervously, beginning to have doubts. Dan placed a hand over his and smiled as he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Phil sighed, as he and Dan turned to their books.

Esther gasped and looked around, her blue eyes darting back and forth trying to find Phil and Dan in the big sprawling library, she had to hurry the Pale One was behind her...she could smell the blood underneath his fingernails, the nine year old hid behind a shelf trying to lose him, and create as much distance between them as she could.


End file.
